Shelia
Shelia (also known as She-Lie) is the main antagonist of the 2002 animated film, Robit. She is a kangaroo/spider-like humanoid who was a crew member of General Wagg. She is voiced by Jennifer Saunders. Personality Shelia is very cruel, murderous, manipulative and devious. She is an intimidating and treacherous pirate who was preparing to kill Pacifica when Robit was eavesdropping with Mr. Parker. He is also shown to have a minatory and mysterious nature. She is also quite uncaring, opprobrious, disrespectful and vituperative towards anyone else, even those he claims to be extremely dedicated and loyal to. One of his most despicable plans is when she kills humans in a stealthy and surreptitious manner. Despite his dangerous and bloodthirsty nature, she is also very obedient and cooperative when helping Dinoco tie the lifelines, so that the crew members will never float away into space, and when tricking Robit into destroying all humans by force. If given the chance, she would most likely take everything for himself and remove anyone else from his way. Biography Shelia was one of the many space pirates of General Wagg's crew hired by Robit on a mission to find the treasure of Captain Nathaniel Flint hiding on Treasure Planet. Shelia made her first appearance when she caught Wayne eavesdropping on three of Wagg's crew planning a mutiny. Shelia crawled down from one of the masts for the RLS Legacy and told Parker "Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business". When Parker calls him "bright eyes", Shelia grabs him by the throat and tells him "Maybe your ears don't work so well". When Jim says "Too bad my nose works just fine", Shelia raises her grip as the rest of Wagg's crew come to watch. However, when Captain Wagg's right-hand man named Dinoco, arrives, it forces them to stop. Dincoco later harasses Shelia for threatening Robit and Wagg aims his cyborg eye on him. When Dinoco leaves, Shelia has an angry look on his face. Shelia later appears when the RLS Legacy enters a black hole and appears helping Dinoco tie the lifelines, so that the crew members do not float away into space. Shelia later cuts Dinoco's lifeline and sends him into the black hole. Unfortunately, Shelia took Dinoco's hat and reported his loss to Captain Wagg, and he framed Robit for his death by removing Dinoco's entire lifeline to make it seem as if Robit forgot to tie up Dinoco's lifeline. Wagg and the rest of the crew blame Parker for Dinoco's death. But, when Wagg and Shelia's son, Reo, notice Shelia's evil smile, Wagg figures that it must have been him who cut Dinoco's lifeline. Shelia later on appears spying on Reo and Parker, as Robit tries to tell Parker that Dinoco's death was not her fault. Hence, Shelia learns Wagg has a weakness for Robit. Later, inside the ship, Shelia appears with wAGG who grabs hER by the throat, threatens to make Shelia join Dinoco if she ever pulls another stunt like that again, and throws her into a barrel of purps. Shelia then graps a purp with one of his claws, and starts to harass Wagg about his weakness for Robit and Parker in front of the rest of his crew. Wagg then tells his crew that he was pretending to like Robit to save himself from Shelia's wrath, unaware that Parker was hiding in the purp barrel at the time. When the crew finally arrived at Treasure Planet after their semi-successful mutiny, Shelia stayed behind on the ship. When she caught Robit, Parker, Wayne, his son Stupid, and his nephew Dru, sneaking on board the ship to try and disable the ship's laser cannon, Shelia begins to chase Robit while tries to disable the laser cannon. Dru turns himself into a pie and throws himself at Shelia's face, but Shelia throws Dru into the ship's pipes. Parker hides behind a corner and points a gun at Scroop which forces him to stop. But, when Robit accidentally disconnects the ship's lights, Shelia takes advantage of this and hides on the ceiling ready to attack Jim. However, when Dru comes out of one of the pipes, turns himself into a glove and pokes Shelia in the eyes which forces him to grunt, Robit notices Shelia and Shelia punches Parker to the floor which causes Parker to lose grip of his gun. The two start a physical fight until Robit accidentally deactivates the ship's artificial gravity which causes both Shelia and Parker to float through the ceiling and onto one of the ship's masts. Parker then grabs onto the flag and loses his gun as Shelia climbs to the rope which the flag is tied to. When Shelia reaches the top, she begins to cut the rope, planning on sending Parker into space like Robit's parents and Ren, and says "Do say hello to Mr. Dinoco for me". Parker tricks Shelia to lunging at him and yells "Tell him yourself!". Shelia lunges at Parker which causes her to become tangled in the flag which rips off of the rope. When Shelia notices that she is floating upwards in space, she became shocked as the flag floats off into space while still tangled in the flag. She is eventually suffocated to death in the vacuum of space. Appearence Trivia Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Thugs Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Mass Murderer Category:Envious Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Trickster Category:Obsessed Category:Child Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Liars